


Come over here and make me

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pack Movie Night and Stiles keeps talking, commenting on Harry Potter movie.<br/>Everyone is irritated and Derek shuts him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come over here and make me

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically my first Teen Wolf and sterek fic, also first written in English (it's not my native language, and I don't live in a country where it's used on daily basis, so it's not perfect)  
> A fill for prompt “Come over here and make me.” from tumblr.

It was Stiles’s turn to pick a movie for Pack Movie Night, and it wasn’t a surprise to Derek when he showed up with ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2’ DVD, wearing Slytherin scarf.

It became normal sight after the third movie, when Pack stopped questioning it, and just accepted that Stiles couldn’t watch Harry Potter like a normal human being.

Everything had started during one of their first Movie Nights when the only people who understood Harry Potter reference were Stiles, Derek and Allison.

He was the first to show up at Derek’s loft, so the werewolf had to deal with him buzzing with energy, since all Stiles wanted to do was to start the movie.

It took twenty minutes for everyone else to show up, first Lydia and Allison, taking a seat on the couch and talking about going shopping, then Danny and Jackson, mumbling about _Stilinski making us all watch this dumb movie again_ , then Erica and Boyd who claimed loveseat and Isaac few minutes later, sitting on the floor next to Allison’s legs and munching on popcorn.

The last to come was Scott and Stiles literally shoved him into living room and hit play, as soon as he took his place on the floor in front of TV, leaning against the side of loveseat.

Everyone knew how obsessed Stiles got while watching this series so they all stayed quiet for sake of avoiding Stiles’s glares and rants about how you should never interrupt Harry Potter movie. Ever.

Fifteen minutes into the movie the room was silent except for the movie itself and occasional sounds of eating or drinking. So everyone shot Stiles a look when he started to run a quiet commentary.

“Yeah, why not fly away on dragon, great idea.” he said lauder and kept watching as if he didn’t even noticed he had said anything, still talking quietly.

Pack decided to ignore it and focus back on movie, when they heard Stiles’s next comment few minutes later.

“Patronus.. How could they not put that in the movie?”

“Shut up Stilinski” snapped Jackson, but Stiles just looked at him, raised and eyebrow and kept watching.

Another ten minutes ticked by, when Stiles snorted and narrowed eyes at the screen.

“Shut up Parkinson, you slytherin bitch.”

“Stiles, for the love of god, shut up” Derek said irritated, when Stiles, once again, interrupted the movie.

“Come over here and make me” teen said absently, not even bothering to look at him, and kept murmuring.

Derek huffed and raised from his armchair, kneeling next to Stiles, grabbing his chin and kissing him to shut him up. Stiles flailed and opened his mouth in gasp, and when Derek moved away from him, he just stared at him with eyes wide open.

Derek just sat next to Stiles and refocused on movie, ignoring Lydia’s quiet ‘ _Finally_ ’ and threw a remote at Scott for pretending to vomit.

And every time Stiles started muttering again, Derek just kissed him, wanting to finish the movie in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any horrible errors (especially in grammar) please point them out to me?
> 
> Feel free to stalk me on [tumblr](http://mrs-sourwolf.tumblr.com/) c;


End file.
